


Sense and Sensitivity

by robotnoy (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, also this is jessicas fault, this damn tag on tumblr that kills me, yeager program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/robotnoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who designed those doors???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense and Sensitivity

Cade shut the door rather firmly, dragging on the handles with fatigue. He'd been out with Optimus doing some "patrolling," which usually entailed some interesting conversations between them, and more than a little bluegrass music. They had checked out some troubling power signals that day, which turned out to be nothing but a simple downed telephone pole, and hadn't made it back to the barn by the time stars twinkled above the grassy pastures the road meandered through. Cade was beat, dog tired from pulling an all nighter the previous day, and even after snoozing after lunch, he needed some lay-down time. He leaned against the closed door and sighed, thumb making absent minded circles on the handle still in his grasp. 

"Cade" came a rumbling tone,  
"Cade, please" higher, more pleading this time, breathy even,  
"CADE" hoarse and demanding now.

He startled, whipping around and away as Optimus transformed behind him, a huge servo resting lightly on the handle's new position on his chassis.  
Optimus leaned down, optics narrow and dimmed, an amused smile on his lip plates.  
"I would advise, in the future perhaps, a bit more care and awareness of the... sensitivity... of certain areas of my form."  
Cade nodded dumbly, his face blushed and sheepish.

**Author's Note:**

> go look at a picture of op from AoE and you will see immediatly what i mean
> 
> (if you want another chapter tell me bc idk if i should write a smut scene to go along w/ this or...)


End file.
